headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy Davis
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = Supernatural | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | known relatives = Don Harding Brother; also a warlock; deceased. | status = | born = | died = 2008 | 1st appearance = "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" | final appearance = | actor = Ashley Benson }} Tracy Davis is a fictional witch and an antagonist character featured on the CW Network television series Supernatural. Played by actress Ashley Benson, she appeared in the seventh episode of season four, "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester". Biography Tracy Davis was a powerful witch, who was active during the 1400s. Along with her brother, who was equally powerful, Tracy was a worshiper of the Celtic deity Samhain. Tracy wanted to resurrect Samhain on Earth, which would also bring with him legions of horrors. The spell to invoke Samhain however required several key components and could only be performed during the Feast of Samhain once every six-hundred years. By the year 2008, the witch assumed the name of Tracy Davis and took on the appearances of a blonde-haired sixteen-year-old high school student. The ritual she needed to perform required three blood sacrifices. She created hex bags filled with gold thread herbs, a Celtic coin and the charred metacarpal bone of an infant. Tracy's first target was a man named Luke Wallace. The hex took the form of a razor blade that appeared in Luke's mouth after he consumed a piece of Halloween candy on October 29th. Luke choked on several more razors that spontaneously appeared in his throat and stomach until her died. The following evening, Tracy attended a Halloween party hosted by a teenage boy named Justin. Her target this time around was a girl named Jenny, whom she had befriended. When Jenny tried bobbing for apples, Tracy's hex bag went to work. Jenny was unable to remove her face from the tub and the water began to boil, scalding her face to the point of death. Sam and Dean Winchester began investigating the murders, which led them to suspect Tracy of being the witch. They were visited by the angels Castiel and Uriel who confessed that Tracy's magic was so powerful that they could not detect her. To prevent the resurrection of Samhain, and thus breaking one of the Seals of Lilith, the angels were instructed to smite the entire town. Sam and Dean convinced them to hold off until they could find a way to stop her without further bloodshed. Meanwhile, Tracy's brother had assumed the form of a high school crafts teacher named Don Harding. He too sought to gain favor with Samhain by resurrecting him, and selected his own sister as a sacrifice. He had her bound and gagged and was in the process of reciting the incantation when Sam and Dean burst into the room and shot him to death. They realized only moments later that a hex bag was in the room, thus making Don the third sacrifice. Tracy used her power to incapacitate Sam and Dean. She then completed the ritual and invoked Samhain. The essence of Samhain took possession of her brother's corpse. He recognized Tracy as one of his acolytes and commented about how she had aged. Seeing no further use for her, he snapped her neck and she fell to the floor dead. Supernatural: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester; Chapter Four, "Raise the Dead". Notes & Trivia * * The name Tracy Davis was likely an alias. The witch's true name is never revealed. * While it is known that Tracy was at the very least six-hundred years old, it is possible that she may have been even older than that, and has kept herself youthful by way of her dark magic. * Tracy had the apparent age of a sixteen-year-old girl who was a junior in high school. * Tracy Davis lived at 27 Lirewenshire Lane. * Her mother's name was Mary Jane Kanoli Davis and her father's name was Jerome Walker Davis. * Tracy's email address was tracydavis@kadsf.std2. * Her father's email address was jwdavis@qerqwe.com. * Her home room teacher's name was Mister Goldwyn. * Her guidance counselor's name was Mrs. Parks. * Her mother's telephone number was 555-0892. See also External links * * Tracy Davis at the Supernatural Wiki References ---- Category:Students Category:2008 character deaths Category:Characters who have their necks broken Category:Characters with biographies